


Milk Bottles

by AraniaArt, Kamiki



Series: Tumblr Fanfic Prompts [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraniaArt/pseuds/AraniaArt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiki/pseuds/Kamiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I solicited short fic prompts on Tumblr.</p><p>Arania asked: Steve has been helping Bucky slowly reclaim some of his lost memories with a lot of patience. He decides to try to take him somewhere at least vaguely familiar from childhood - namely the piers at Coney Island. Including such activities as riding the Cyclone (again), and absolutely killing it at bottle tosses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk Bottles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AraniaArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraniaArt/gifts).



"Well, you didn’t throw up at least?" Bucky said with a small grin, elbowing his friend in the side as they walked away from the rickety wooden roller coaster.

Steve scoffed, running a hand through his short blonde hair, his gait strong and steady but still feeling shaken from coming off the coaster. While his new body was certainly built for rumbles and falls, it didn’t make it any easier. He had been thrown around and tossed about and fallen out of more planes than he cared to already, and he still didn’t exactly see the point of doing it for fun. But at least it made Bucky smile and he was thoroughly enjoying spending the day with his old friend. 

They were both incognito; Steve in his navy blue hoodie and Bucky with his hair tied into a messy ponytail and a black baseball cap shoved lowed on his head. However, in exchange for Steve riding the Cyclone again, he had agreed to wear one of Steve’s old “Captain America” long sleeved t-shirts. It was worth it, just for the look on his face.

Bucky was lost in his head soon after, however; his eyes washing over the throngs of children as they ran around - waist-height and sticky with cotton candy and hotdog condiments. It was any particular thing; but the whole picture was resonating deep in his mind and heart; memories of sights and sounds and tastes from the fair. This was always such a treat for him; Steve and Bucky saving their allowance for weeks and spending hours carefully mapping out where each and every penny would go: what games they would play and what food they eat and what rides they would ride and…

He was jerked out of memory lane by Steve nudging him towards a bottle toss. “Hey, Bucky!” he called - the childlike sparkle in his eyes was enough to lift Bucky’s spirits. The blonde man dug in his pocket and pulled out a few crumbled ones, handing it off to the carnival jockey and picking up the beanbag. He tossed the soft and floppy bag in his hand, before handing it to Bucky. “Go on,” he said with a grin. “Knock over the milk bottles.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Want me to win you a prize?” he said with a teasing grin. He just remembered it wouldn’t be the first time.

Stepping up to the line, his expression went sober as he felt the weight in his hands and calculated the distance between them and the bottles and tossed the bag their way. His eyes flashed with anger as the bad hit dead and center between the stacked milk bottles, but it didn’t budge. The weighted things barely budged under the throw, despite how good the aim. “What a scam,” he growled, and picked up the second bag.

There was a twinkle in Steve’s eye as he looked around quickly, then leaned in and whispered something in Bucky’s ear. Bucky’s eyes darkened and in a split second there was a sound of an electric whirring and then seemingly instantly all three of the weighted milk bottles clattered to the ground as he hurled the beanbag with his left arm with an alarming force.

Steve clapped his hands over his mouth in surprise, and trying to suppress a laugh as several people around began clapping. Bucky blinked, surprised at himself, and sheepishly accepted the giant stuffed giraffe that came as the prize.

Steve couldn’t believe it worked…all he had done was tell him what his mission was. He shouldn’t have manipulated him like that, but, he just looked too damn cute walking around the fair with that five foot tall purple and pink giraffe toy.

**Author's Note:**

> Want one of your own? Suggest it!
> 
> http://foxyfussings.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
